glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
April
April, known in Japan as Nao Midorikawa (緑川なお Midorikawa Nao), is a member of the Glitter Force. She is a girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Her alter ego is Glitter Spring, who controls the power of wind. Bio Appearance As a civilian, April has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of an elbow sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, white socks and black shoes with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. As Glitter Spring, April's hair becomes bright green and is much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twin tails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwarmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara Mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a green jewel on it. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center. In Princess Mode, she wears a light green dress with a long back bow over her uniform with a big green and white-striped bow in the center replacing the usual ribbon. Her hair becomes slightly longer and her ponytail and bangs curl at the ends. Her tiara is replaced with the same one as in her Tiara Mode and the white feather-like decorations in her hair glow yellow-gold. The green ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, the legwarmers, and the green top of her arm warmers become light green. Personality April is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy-cat and is scared of bugs (especially pillbugs), heights and ghosts. Relationships Kelsey - The two seem to share a close friendship; possibly due to their similar personalities and are often seen together. Because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Chloe - These two are childhood friends and almost seen together. They are on good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Whenever April is scared, she has tendency to cling to Chloe. Etymology Midorikawa (緑川): Midori translates to "green" while Kawa translates to "river". Nao (なお): Nao has the meaning of "straight", as in "straightforward". Her name was changed to April for the English dub Glitter Force. April is an English baby name that means opening buds of spring; born in April. History Becoming Glitter Spring April found Emily while returning home from grocery shopping. After Emily offered to carry her bags, April invited Emily for lunch at her house, and Emily was impressed that April can cook. When April's siblings start to annoy Emily, she runs out of the kitchen with a wooden cooking spoon yelling at them to stop bullying her. Later, Emily and April are watching the latter's siblings play soccer when Kelsey and Lily, who is holding Candy, show up. The siblings then decide to have a soccer challenge against Emily, Kelsey and Lily, but as they started the challenge, Brute appears. Brute decides to collect Bad Energy from April and her siblings, but when Glitter Lucky is caught in the Buffoon, April wakes up. She then identifies Emily, Kelsey, and Lily. The Buffoon flies toward April's siblings, intending to hurt them. April stops it in time by kicking a soccer ball at it. When she yells that she will not let her family bonds be destroyed, she transforms into Glitter Spring! Glitter Spring Glitter Spring, known in Japan as Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi), is the Glitter Force alter ego of April. She transforms with the phrase "Glitter Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Sparkle Shot. She introduces herself as "A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!", which in Japan is "Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!" (勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！''Yūki rinrin chokkyū sh ōbu! Kyua Māchi!). Attacks * 'Sparkle Shot' - The attack that Glitter Spring performs. It is first used in Episode 4. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as '''March Shoot' (マーチシュート Māchi Shūto). * Tiara Mode Torrent - The first group attack that appears in Episode 11. The girls need to be in Tiara Mode in order to perform this attack. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as Rainbow Healing (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu). * Rainbow Burst - The second group attack that appears in Episode 23. The girls need to be in Princess Mode in order to perform this attack. Trivia * April's theme colour is green. ** In early stages of Smile Pretty Cure!, Nao was was originally meant to be purple-themed, not green. * April has two main voice actresses: Danielle Judovits (English) and Marina Inoue (Japanese). * Glitter Spring is the only member of her team to have a tiara over her forehead instead of on her head. Gallery * April Image Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Midorikawa_Nao Category:Main Characters Category:Glitter Force Category:Characters